


No Ordinary Love

by mubtaahij



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I don’t know what this is, M/M, Unsolved, just read it, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubtaahij/pseuds/mubtaahij
Summary: “Then look at me and tell me you don’t feel the same way I do.”





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not a big shipper of Shane and Ryan so I don't know why I wrote this.   
> BUT, I really liked writing it, just didn't proof read it so rip

The room was swarming with tension and an uncomfortable edge sat stiff amidst the two men as they left unspoken words hanging between them. The air was hot, thick and brimming with uncertainty. What would happen to them after this night? Was there any going back to how things were before? Though these questions both pulsed through their heads neither of them said a thing. They didn’t dare speak first in fear maybe they’d say the wrong thing, and because of this the silence echoed throughout the room. 

Shane was the more interrogating of the two. He’d been the one to start this mess and he intended to finish it. He pried at Ryan, attempting to get any kind of answer out of him but he was met with blatant white lies. He shifted restlessly, the palm of his hand practically glued to the back of neck in anxiousness. His mouth was sandpaper as his eyes met the smaller man’s, this gave him a boost of confidence and before it left, he spoke.

“Why do you keep denying it?” His question came out weaker than he expected, his voice cracking mid sentence. 

“Denying what?” Ryan spat mockingly, his eyes glinting with a hint of spite. 

Shane’s jaw clenched. “Don’t give me that bullshit, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

The smaller of the two crossed his arms. “Do I? Enlighten me then.”

Shane felt his hands ball into fist at his sides and he turned his head from Ryan, flushing and staring at the half-empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

The two had been having a few drinks when the taller man let his true feelings slip. He’d confessed that he’d had feelings for Ryan, beyond that of friends, for more than a year. At this, Ryan noticed his closeness to Shane and shifted away. His face went red and his heart pounded out of his chest, blood rushing to areas it shouldn’t have and he stood up. He had began to pace as the taller tried to cover up what he had said. 

Shane’s excuses were that he was tipsy and didn’t mean what he had said. He lied again saying his words came out wrong and didn’t mean it in the context of how it sounded. But they both knew he was lying. Shane’s feelings towards his friend were undeniable. 

He’d always been a softy around Ryan. Always wanting to protect him from the supposed horrors that lurked in the shadows at various locations around the country. He was a push over for him, saying yes to listening to his friend’s ridiculous theories about god-knows-what and accompanying him on countless adventures in haunted places, despite his skepticism. He always loved when he made Ryan laugh, it made his heart swell and he turned into a teenager head-over-heels with infatuation. Yet, it seemed more than that. 

“I’m waiting.” Ryan pipes in, snapping Shane out of his train of thought. 

He swallows hard and takes a step towards him. “There’s more to us and you know it.” He rambles, his words jumbling together and he catches Ryan dropping his gaze slightly, flinching at this.

The smaller forces a breathy laugh. “No. No there’s not you’re just drunk, Shane.” 

The taller man shakes his head. “I’m not drunk. I’m not even a bit buzzed.” 

“Then do you care to explain to me why you think there’s more to us?” 

Shane drops his head, thinking. There’s been countless instances where it’s been so damn clear that he might as well have just called it out. But he didn’t, rationalizing it as him being in his head. 

“I see the way you look at me.” He starts. “The way you’re always looking at me even when my head is turned and you think I don’t know. I feel it when you hold on to me a bit longer than you need to if we bump into each other. How you immediately run to me if there’s the slightest creak at your spooky place.” 

He sees Ryan shaking his head, biting his lip but he continues. “I can hear it in the way I make you laugh. You never laugh with anyone else the way you do with me. I notice when you scoot closer to me when we’re sharing a bed and you think I’m asleep. I know these things, and I know you Ryan. So don’t deny that there’s something else.” 

“You’re wrong, you’re taking this the wrong way.” Ryan mumbles, running his hands through his hair visibly stressed. 

“I’m not wrong!” Shane yells. The intensity in his voice catching them both of guard. “I’m not stupid, you’re not stupid so stop pretending you are.” 

“I don’t have feelings for you.” Ryan grits through his teeth, glancing at the floor.

Because Ryan knows he’s denying it to himself more than anyone. Every example Shane listed is true and he’s embarrassed that it’s been so clear. Shane made him feel a way no one else had before. He made him feel alive, as cliche as it sounds. Whenever he was with Shane he wasn’t afraid. He felt comfort in his friends presence, he felt that even if all the demons he believed in filled the room, he wouldn’t be scared with he was pressed into the arms of his taller friend. He’d feel secure, because Shane had taught him what safe felt like. And Ryan loved him for that.

“Then look at me and tell me you don’t feel the same way I do.” Shane offers. 

Ryan shifts on his feet, gaze still cast down. “I can’t.” He whispers.

“Look at me.” Shane demands, his voice still stern.

He speaks a bit louder. “I can’t.” 

“Look. At. Me.” The taller man repeats, stepping closer so their heat is felt by one another. Shane hovers over the smaller man and Ryan shudders, bringing his eyes to meet his. 

They’re bodies are almost pressed flush against each other. The warmth of their breathing mixes, Ryan feels each of Shane’s exhales on his neck and it sends chills down his spine. All he wants is more of this. More of their closeness. He wants to be so close to Shane that he can’t even tell where it ends. But instead he stays silent, tears welling in his eyes when he hears the other man speak again. 

“I just don’t want to be the only one feeling this way. Because it hurts like hell to think you don’t want me the same way I want you.” 

Ryan feels a hot tear fall and he quickly wipes it away, his eyes never leaving the other man’s.  
“I do want you, Shane.” 

“In what way?” He asks timidly, almost bashful of his question.

Ryan’s mind racks with a thousand different way to say he loves him, to say thank you and that he’s wanted it too. But all his lips can seem to do is gravitate closer to Shane’s. He hears his breath hitch in his throat as their lips brush one another. He feels Shane pull back ever so slightly, only to lean back into the smaller man until they both melt together. 

It’s awkward at first, kissing someone you’re not sure wants to kiss you back. But soon it’s comfortable, soon it’s a kiss that’s mixed with every answer, a kiss filled with every remedy to the fear that once was. Ryan presses closer to Shane, his hands snaking to the back of the taller man's neck, tugging slightly at the hair at the base. Shane loosely draped his arms around the smaller’s waist, bringing him impossibly close. Their bodies are flush together, heat rising in both their faces but they cast it aside. 

There’s a hunger than lingers between them. A desire being satisfied by their lips moving so perfectly together. It feels like an eternity before they pull away, breathless, staring into each others eyes searching for something unidentified. Maybe an angry reaction, maybe confusion. But instead it’s just satisfaction, it was the answer to all the questions. A cure to every doubt. 

“Tell me you love me.” Ryan murmurs, looking up at the other.

“You know I’ve always loved you, Ryan.” Shane replies, leaning back in kissing him once more with a passion they both craved.


End file.
